Caught Between Worlds
by keeper-of-the-kahunas
Summary: There is a dark new stranger in town, and Angel finds himself looking for her, without really knowing why. Placed in the first season of Angel. Violence... and possibly some sexual content in the future.
1. Default Chapter

There is a dark new female stranger in town, and Angel wants to know who she is. Placed in the first season, so Doyle is still alive, and Wesley has not yet come into the picture.

Chapter One- Angelus:

She walked purposefully down the road, there was something she needed to do. The Powers that Be had sent her for a reason, and she was going to do what they asked of her. For now, at least. If she did what they asked, they would leave her be.

The tiny stones on the sidewalk crunched slightly under her black high-heeled boots. Her large dark brown eyes scanned the seemingly empty street, and the slight wind stirred her long brown hair. Lips curling up in mischievous half smile, the girl went down and ally and found herself facing the backs of three vampires closing in on a girl who was crouched on the ground. The young woman's eyes were round with terror, her mouth was open in a silent scream, she seemed to be paralyzed in her fear.

"Well, well," said our brown haired friend, "what have we here?" The vampires turned around and looked at her, nearly laughing.

One of them said, "Oh look, dessert." Cocking her head, our friend took a step forward, and one of the vampires leapt at her. Spinning artfully out of the way, the girl brought her elbow back into the vampire's spine, and heard the satisfying sound of cracking bone. The guy yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, and another took his place in his fight. She took care of him as quickly as she had done the other, the last eyed her carefully and said, "Your faster than you look, stronger too, apparently."

"Duh." and this time SHE leapt at the vampire, turning him to dust with a stake hidden up her trench sleeve. Turning around to the vampire with a broken spine, the beautiful brunette pulled another stake out of an inside pocket of her black leather trench.

After the last vampire was reduced to ashes, she turned to the girl who had almost been turned into a meal for the three that now were spreading over the city. "Are you alright?" she asked the girl, who merely nodded. "Go home, and don't go down allies anymore without someone else with you." Again the girl nodded, and then exited the ally.

Our friend watched after her for a while, before turning on her heel and heading out the way that she had come, going back to the street. Looking up at the sky, she saw it was lightening. If she stayed out in the sun too long, she got as red as an apple, plus her eyes were very sensitive to bright lights. So, figuring that the best thing to do was to head indoors, she turned back and headed towards the hotel in which she was staying.

Angel was behind his desk in his office. He was alone, as Cordelia and Doyle weren't likely to appear for another couple of hours. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at the ceiling and rocked a bit. "Nothing to do," he said to himself, then he stood and said, "if I stay here any longer I'm gonna loose it." So he headed out of his office and jerked his leather coat off the peg by the door on his way to the sewer entrance that lead from his apartment.

In the sewers, he looked all over to see if there was anything that he may be able to fight, but search lead to nil. Getting aggravated, he continued on his way through, until he came to a latter that lead to a man-hole. Looking up he saw that there was no light shining through, and realized that the sun must have set. Grabbing hold of the latter, the dark-haired vampire climbed out of the sewers.

When he was above-ground, he looked around and found himself in an ally. There was nothing particualar about it at all. Nothing, and there was nothing going on with the rest of the city, either.

'What in the name of hell is going on here?' he thought to himself, 'the city is never this quiet. It's Las Angeles for god's sake.' Just as he was about to say "screw it" and head back to the office to see if there had been any calls from perspective clients, he heard a scream. "About time," he thought aloud.

Practically flying out of the ally that he was in toward the screams, Angel soon found himself in another darkened ally. Watching as a group of assorted demons and vampires closed in on a small group of teenage girls.

"Hey! What in the name of hell do you think you're doing?" Angel said to the backs of some of the demons. They turned around, and there was an odd look of fear in some of their eyes, in others, just hostility.

"We're getting our meal for the night," said a demon with horns curling up from his forhead, "So, do you mind?"

"Actually," said the vampire, letting his demonic side show, causing one of the kids to whimper, which he ignored, "I do." Some of the demons attacked him, but others went for the kids. One of them screamed as the demon that had spoked grabbed her up. Then the demon let out a roar of pain and dropped the girl. He fell forward and Angel saw with relief that Doyle was standing behind it with a blade wedged in the thing's back.

The demon swong it arm wildly back and made contact with the side of Doyle's head. The half-Bracken flew into a wall and hit his head, hard. The demon was about to go for him when it was attacked from the side, this time by Cordelia Chase.

Cordelia had shot it in the side with a bolt from a crossbow. The thing did nothing but rip the bolt out of its side and continue toward Doyle, saying, "I'll take care of you after this one." Just as he was about to grab Doyle, he was attacked AGAIN, but this time for the last time. A young girl leapt out of the shadows and drove a small dagger into his chest, causing it to fall backward.

Turning toward the rest of the fray, which was being held off superbly by Angel, she strode in quickly and did her best to help the vampire. One of them was about to get Angel from behind when the girl threw her dagger at it, it ended up embeded in his temple.

The vampire turned around to look at her. He grabbed her blade out of the demon's head and advanced toward her, the brunette stood stock still and watched as the man came closer. He had soon come right up to her and pushed her aside, to get to the demon standing behind her. He looked back at her, and the girl nodded her thanks and made a make-shift stake out of a piece of wood that once had been a chair leg, and wedged it between the ribs of one of the vampires.

After about ten minutes, all the demons and vampires were dead. When the girl turned to retrieve her dagger, Angel grabbed her by the front of her trench, picked her up and slammed her up against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" said the souled-vampire, "and what in the name of hell are you doing here?"

"Angel," said Cordelia, with her eyebrows raised, "this girl just saved my and Doyle's asses."

"What I want to know," came the voice of the half-Bracken, who had gotten up and was rubbing his head, "Is how she could be that strong."

"Thanks," said Angel, "How are you that strong?"

"No idea," said the girl, "uh, could you let me down?"

Angel looked at her for a moment, and then lowered her slowly to the ground. "Now," said Angel, "Who are you?"

The girl straightened her jacket and looked up at the vampire. For a moment she said nothing, then she stuck her hand out to shake his and said, "My name is Lynn Angelus."


	2. Sweet Mother Of Balthazar

Chapter Two- Sweet... Mother Of Balthazar!

Angel just looked at the girl in front of him, then, almost automatically, he shook her hand. "What was your name, again?"

"Lynn Angelus," said Lynn, "Just got in from Philadelphia. I grew up there." She said, nodding.

This girl reminded him of someone, but Angel just couldn't put his finger on it, but he found himself liking this girl, almost against his will and better judgment. "Angel," he said with a mischievous smile to match the one that had formed on Lynn's face.

"I know," she said.

Angel's smile slipped off his face and he let go of her hand. Smile growing, in contrast, Lynn backed away, closer to the shadows. "See you around," she said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Wait!" Angel said, walking over to where Lynn had disappeared. There was nothing there, just a stretch if brick wall. Brow furrowing, Angel turned toward his employees and said, "Come, on. Let's go back to the office." They went to his car, which they had brought with them, and got in. "Where are the keys?" He asked, and Cordelia dug through her bag before supplying them.

When they were safely on their way to the office, Angel decided to speak, "So, how did you two know where to find me?"

Doyle, who was sitting in the passenger seat, tapped the side of his head and said, "Vision."

Angel nodded, but said nothing else. 'Angelus?' he thought to himself, 'Angelus? What kind of a game is this?'

When they arrived at the office, he spoke again, "Cordelia, Doyle, I want you two to try and find out who this girl is, and where I can find her." Then he went into his office.

Angel nodded, but said nothing else. 'Angelus?' he thought to himself, 'Angelus? What kind of a game is this?'

When they arrived at the office, he spoke again, "Cordelia, Doyle, I want you two to try and find out who this girl is, and where I can find her." Then he went into his office leaving the other two speechless behind him.

Angel sat in his office, thinking. Why does it have to take them so long? He felt impatient, he wanted to find this girl quickly, why- he had no idea. He didn't know whether he considered her a threat or not, he didn't know if she was a demon, and he didn't know why he wanted to find her in the first place. He didn't like not knowing things, but what was he to do? Nothing, except find her.

After about an hour, he went out to where Cordelia and Doyle were searching for their "new friend." Upon Angel's entrance, the both looked up and shook their heads at Angel's unasked question. "There's nothing on any Angelus, except you," said the part-demon.

"Then we should see what the word is on the streets," said the vampire.

"Uh, Angel," said Cordelia, "have you looked out the window lately?" The sun had risen, "You can't go anywhere until the sun sets."

"I'll wait then."

Cordelia stood, retrieved her bag and jacket, and said, "Well, I'm off to home, call me if anything interesting happens. I should be home today." Then she walked out.

"I should get going, too," said Doyle, "I'll be back in a few hours, and we can go out and see what we find, alright?" Taking Angel's silence as an affirmative, Doyle followed Cordy out the door.

Angel watched them walk out into the sunlight with a pang of jealousy, which was quickly pushed aside. With a last look at the door, he went down to his apartment for some rest.

Several hours later, Angel woke. He could hear Doyle's and Cordy's voices upstairs. Sliding out from under the blankets, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, dressed, and went upstairs. Cordelia was sitting behind the computer, and Doyle was standing by the door.

When Angel walked in, Doyle said, "Finally," quietly, and then "We should go, now. The sooner we find this girl the better.

Angel tried to hide a smile, and failed, "Right." And, grabbing his jacket, he and Doyle headed out to his car. Soon they were cruising toward a known demon hideout to see what news they had on this girl.

They were soon at their destination, a large abandoned building. "You sure this is the right place?" Angel asked his companion.

"Positive."

They walked up to the door and Angel looked at it for a moment, "Should we knock... or should I just break it down?"

"I'm for the latter," said Doyle.

So looking around quickly, Angel grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled upward. The handle came off into his hand. Throwing it to the side, Angel then pushed the door open and looked inside. No one was there.

Walking into the building, he looked left and right. He had come right into a long hallway that went both ways. Picking a way (the right) and walking down the corridor into the darkness. He could hear Doyle's footsteps coming from behind him.

They walked until the sound of voices came to their ears. There was another door looming into view. The paint was peeling off of it, and the handle was rusting. Walking over to the door, Angel leaned against it and put his ear up against it.

Angel couldn't hear much of what they were saying, something about some vampires not coming back after their hunt, not that Angel cared. The less evil vampires, the better.

Deciding to stop eavesdropping and to get down to business, he turned the door handle and looked inside. There was a small group of vampires grouped in the center of the room. At the sound of the door opening, they turned and saw who had entered, a low growl escaped many lips when they realized who it was.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you," said Angel, adding, "not tonight anyway. I just want to know something about some new girl in town. She's about… this tall," he said bringing his hand up to hover in the air at his chest, "Has dark hair and eyes, and is faster and stronger than she looks."

"Never heard of her," spat one of the vampires, "but that may be why three of our people haven't come back yet."

Angel did nothing, he said nothing, he just stood there. Then out of the blue, he went and grabbed one of the vampires. The fight commenced. Angel felt a savage pleasure in dispensing of them.

Then, quite soon, the room was empty. Angel looked around, not sure of how he felt. Then, as he turned to go, he heard Doyle yell, "Sweet… Mother of Balthazar!"


	3. Found

Chapter Three- Found:

(Authors Note: Just FYI the title of the last chapter was basically given to me by a friend, and I would like to thank her for that.)

"Sweet mother of Balthazar!" Angel heard Doyle's voice say. The vampire turned around to face his friend and employee to see another vampire grabbing the demon from behind. Taking two long strides to where Doyle was he pulled off the vampire and quickly disposed of him.

Dead end, Angel thought, and looking at Doyle he said, "Any other ideas?" He felt irritated, and he didn't like it.

"No," said Doyle, "but I could use a drink."

Angel had to smile at that, "Alright," said the vampire, "let's go get you a drink." Walking out of the building, they went to his car and got in. Angel got behind the wheel and Doyle got into the passenger seat beside him. They drove for a few moments, until they came to a small club. Angel parked the car by the curb and they got out and went into the club.

Doyle went up to the counter and ordered his drink. Angel looked around as the demon drank. His eyes were drawn to the stage where there were people performing some sort of song that involved a lot of slamming on the guitar and screaming. That's music? Angel found himself thinking. Then the song stopped suddenly, Angel would never had know it was the end had they not stopped playing. There seemed to be no definable beginning, middle, or end.

The people on the stage got up and left the stage, taking the instruments with them. Then others trooped onto the stage and took their place. Three guys took the posts of lead guitarist, basest, and drummer, and a girl took the place in front of the microphone. When Angel saw the girl, he stood up and said, "Doyle," softly, "that's the one we're looking for."

The half-bracken looked over the rim of his glass to look at the girl. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Angel said, he wouldn't have been able to forget her face even if he had tried. She reminded him of something he couldn't seem to put his finger on. He was partially out of his seat when the music started. He froze, in an odd squatting position over the chair, watching the people on the stage. The guitarist and drummer had started something, and then the basest joined in. A few seconds later, the girl's voice was heard over the instruments.

Angel was surprised, he hadn't expected her to be able to sing. So, she kills things, and then on her days off she sings? Angel thought. He realized that he was attracting a lot of odd looks, and saw that he was still partially out of his chair. Sitting back down, he continued to watch the "show" that was being put on. These people were unquestionably better that the previous group. There was no screaming, and Angel pretty much knew when it was going to end. And when it did, he got up and made his was to the exit, and then circled the building to the back. Leaving Doyle looking after him at the counter.

Angel waited in the back for a while, an hour- two, he didn't know nor did he care. He waited there until he heard the door open and looking at it he saw that there was the person he had been waiting for. She was digging through her trench pocket, that is, until she looked up and at the place where Angel was hidden in the shadows. "Alright," she said, "come on out, I know you're there."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he noted that her hand was still in her pocket, and it was balled up underneath the material, Probably has a stake, he thought. Then he stepped out of the shadows.

Letting go of what had indeed been a stake, Lynn looked at the souled vampire. "You don't have to hide from me," she said softly, "I don't bite, and I know you don't. Not anymore, anyway."

Angel's lip twitched with amusement. Then it clicked, he knew who this girl reminded him of: _Buffy_. She looked almost exactly like her, only with deliberate mistakes. Her hair was curly and brown, not straight and blonde, and she was taller. Her nose was a bit longer, and she had paler skin. Other than that, Angel would have sworn that they were the same person.

Lynn noticed him looking at her and smiled. She had no idea why she was under such close scrutiny, but what does it matter, she thought. Walking up to him, she opened her mouth to talk, but then the feel of something piercing her side came to her. She looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of it. OUCH! But nothing came out of her mouth, instead, she fell forward into Angel's arms and allowed him to carry her quickly out of the ally. Why didn't I feel this comeing? she thought to herself.

Angel practically ran out of the ally with Lynn in his arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four-

Angel made his way back to his car quickly, and found Doyle leaning up against the passenger side door. Coming up to the car, Angel put Lynn into the backseat and climbed into the front behind the wheel. Doyle got into the car asking, "What happened?" Angel didn't answer, instead he put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

He made his way to the office, going well over the speed limit in the process. When they got to their destination, Angel removed the key from the ignition and climbed out of the car. He then turned back to the car and lifted the limp form of Lynn out of the backseat and carried her into the building.

When he walked through the door he saw Cordelia on the computer, where they had left her. The aspiring actress looked up when Angel entered the room and quirked her eyebrow in an 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. Angel stopped short when he saw the look that she was giving him, "What?"

"I thought we were just going to talk to her," Cordelia said, then, noting the blood that was steadily dripping onto the floor, "_Not_ kill her."

Angel looked down and saw that Lynn was bleeding much worse than he had though, "Crap," he said and quickly set her on the couch. "We need to stop this bleeding, quickly."

"Angel," said Doyle, "maybe we should take her to the hospital. That wound looks pretty..." He trailed off.

Angel looked down at her, something inside told him that the hospital wasn't a good idea. What happened if she woke up and knocked the doctor through the wall? "I don't think that's a very good idea." Then he turned and looked around, "Don't we have a first aid kid, or something around here?"

Cordelia shook her head and pushed back from the computer a little so she could get into the desk drawers. Taking a case out of one of them, she then got up and made her way to the girl on the couch. "I still think we should take her to the hospital," she informed Angel, who barely took notice of this remark.

Shaking her head again, Cordelia began to work the arrow out of the girl's side, and then dress the wound caused by it. When she had finished, she said, "OK, it looks like she'll have to stay here for a while. I wouldn't let her stand up much either, we don't want it to reopen and have her start bleeding all over the floor again." She went back to the desk and put the kit back into it, and got her bag from a peg not far from the desk. Slinging it on her shoulder she said, "Well, I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'll see you people later."

Doyle and Angel looked after Cordelia for a few moments, and then the half-Bracken said, "I have to be going, too. Things to do."

Angel nodded, and watched him leave. Then he looked down at Lynn, lying on the couch. He watched her for a moment, and then turned his back on her and went down into his apartment for some sleep.

He awoke later to hear to sound of something moving upstairs. Slipping out from under the blankets, Angel grabbed the axe that he had always had hidden under the bed and cautiously went upstairs.

When he made it up and opened the door, he brought the axe up over his head to find himself facing Lynn. Angel stood there for a moment before he realized what/who he was looking at. "Oh," was all that Angel could bring himself to say. Lynn looked up at him with the merest suggestion of a smile, but hide it realtivly well.

"So you were going to, uh, do me in, huh?" Lynn said.

Angel looked uncomfortable, "It was... Well, I thought I heard a noise."

"Yeah," Lynn said, "That would be me, I dropped something from my pocket when I woke up, and I kinda scrambled to find it."

Angel nodded but didn't say anything for a moment, and neither did Lynn. Then suddenly, the souled vampire said, "How is your wound?"

"My what?"

"Your wound," Angel said, "You got hit in the side with an arrow last night, how is it?"

"Ummm," Lynn said, biting her lip, "Fine, everything's fine."

"Let me see," Angel said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Lynn said.

Lynn tried to sidestep Angel, but he grabbed her arm and looked to where the wound _had_ been. But, there was nothing there.

What the hell? Angel thought.


	5. Chapter 5

ngel grabbed Lynn's arm and pinned it behind her back and pushed her up

against the wall... and by instinct she elbowed him in the gut with her free

arm and turned away from him.

"Listen," she said, "I'm not a demon, and," she backed up into the sunlight,

"I'm not a vampire... OK? As to what I am... I'm not really sure." It wasn't

really a lie.

Angel lowered his fists but did not relax, "Fine. But you aren't leaving."

"What?" Lynn said, "Who do you think you are... my... wait..."

The ensouled vampire looked at the young woman in front of him that reminded

him of his beloved, just the thought of that made him relax a little more.

"OK," Lynn said, "but I'm gonna need to get some of my clothes... cuz these

are a little... shreaded."

Nodding, Angel turned back to the elevator and went down, he had to get

dressed and shower too... by that time it should be dusk, and he can take her

to get what she needed.

About an hour later, he and Lynn were walking into the tiny apartment that

the latter lived in. Looking around, Angel noted the shabbiness of the place

as Lynn went into her bedroom to clean up and get changed, along with pack

some of her clothing... she would be staying with Angel for a while.

When she came out of her room, she was wearing her leather jacket over a pair

of black jeans, a white off the shoulder top, and heels. He looked at her,

she was beautiful, but there was no lust there... and as much as she looked

like Buffy, he didn't seem to feel the same way toward her.

"Ready?" asked Angel, she lifted up the bag and nodded, and with that they

left the apartment.


End file.
